In the prior art, dumping wagons and trucks of various types are known. Generally, such devices have rectangular bodies which require tilting in order to dump their contents completely. In cases where the wagon bodies are non-tiltable, it is necessary to provide some means to force the contents of the truck or wagon from the body thereof when discharge gates are in an open position.
The present invention has for its objective to improve on the known prior art by providing a full dumping vehicle of highest capacity which can be towed behind a tractor and dumped at any location without the necessity for tilting the body of the device. The wagon body is of generally triangular configuration with its apex lowermost and full dumping is facilitated with the assistance of gravity acting through the load on an inclined rear hinged wall of the vehicle, which, upon release of a biased latching device, swings rearwardly and upwardly on the transverse axis of a hinge structure which is disposed forwardly of the top of the rear dumping wall. The vehicle is characterized by extreme simplicity, ruggedness and comparative low cost of manufacture.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.